wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cruffle
'''Cruffle '''is a hybrid who most people think is a RainWing-IceWing hybrid, but is actually a RainWing-SilkWing. She is also extremely sassy. Appearance Cruffle is mainly a smooth white color; what convinces most people into thinking she has IceWing blood. The single horn on her snout and the horns on her head are pebble gray, and unlike most RainWings, she completely lacks frills. Her wings are shaped like a normal RainWing's, however her wing membrane constantly has a gradient between vibrant pink and baby blue on it. Her eyes are a twilight purple, and there's a speck of RainWing scales in a diamond-shaped formation; these scales are usually vibrant pink if she's happy, baby blue if she's sad or scared, and twilight purple when she's in a neutral mood, or being sassy. She lacks the swirled tail of RainWings, and has a line of small, gray spikes going down her back; however this is the only part of her that is notably SilkWing-ish. Personality Cruffle. Is. Sassy. Say anything, and she'll make either make a cheap joke out of it, or sass you off. She as an intrigue in crystals and IceWing history, to do believing that she is possibly part IceWing, and has a strange love for stealing other people's stuff, being a somewhat kleptomaniac. Occassionally, however, she can be extremely deep about life and the universe, which makes some people stay far, far away, if they don't avoid her for her sass and her stealing your stuff. History Cruffle's mother was Candycloud, a happy-go-lucky RainWing, and that part she knew. However, her father was Lunarmoth, a SilkWing. He had washed upon the shores of Phyrriah after a failed attempt to escape the Flamesilk Factory he looked at, and was saved by Candycloud. She hid him away from the rest of the world, and slowly, a romance grew. After a few years of living together, they laid a single egg. That egg was Cruffle, a combination of crystal, do to the diamond shaped patch of RainWing scales on her cheek, and truffle, since Candycloud favorite food was a banana-flavored truffle. However, do to being part SilkWing, she had barely any RainWing scales, causing half her body to stay the smooth white RainWings are born as the rest of her life. Her wing membrane's color was drived from her father, Lunarmoth's, wings, which were vibrant pink, baby blue and twilight purple, and her eyes came from her mother Candycloud. However, since Candycloud was overprotective of Lunarmoth, and didn't want anyone else to see him, she had to take care of him, and she couldn't take care of Cruffle as well. So, like every sad movie ever, she put her into a woven basket and left her in the Rainforest Kingdom. There, she was discovered and raised by a LeafWing-NightWing hybrid named Parrottalker, and she's lived there ever since. Trivia *Cruffle is a character inspired by fiction, mainly this character. Though the backstory is completely original. Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction